Man of His Dreams
by AMF587
Summary: Dean's inability to sleep leads to a realization that shakes him to his very core. Destiel. Fluff piece. Use of tumblr references. Rated M but only because of a few words and such. Enjoy! :)


Dean Winchester couldn't sleep. He had had a very disturbing dream, and all though he couldn't quite remember what it was about,  
he wasn't able to fall back asleep. He opened Sam's laptop.

"Well if I can't sleep, I might as well watch some anime porn." he thought. His friend Charlie had mentioned a website where  
EVERYTHING could be found... From rainbows to manipulated pictures of babies balancing horses on their noses. Dean shook his head  
and rolled his eyes as he typed in . These kids today can't spell anything right.

"Damn. I gotta sign up?" Dean muttered under his breath. "User name...?" he thought for a few seconds and smirked to himself as  
he began to type. what_is_Dean_cannot_be_ .com. Password samisgay.

It took a while to figure out how to navigate this crazy website, but Dean finally found the tags. He typed in Anime porn. After  
scrolling for a few pages, he sighed. This usually does it for him, but tonight it didn't even strike a twitch in his 'under  
world'.

Dean sat in his chair, blindly staring at the girl with blue hair spread eagle on the computer screen. An idea struck him... He  
scrolled back up to the top of the page and slowly began to type 'Supernatural' into the tags box . WHOA! There were A LOT of posts!  
Drawings of what some thought Sam and Dean would look like, drawings of Castiel, drawings of everyone!  
"You talented little fuckers." Dean said out loud.

He scrolled through the posts for what seemed like 5 minutes..until he looked at his watch. "HOLY SHIT! I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR  
2 HOURS?!" He made a mental note to check into this website more, because there HAD to be some crazy soul sucking shit going on  
here. Time does NOT pass that fast unless you are pulled into another dimension. It just don't. But did Dean log off of this soul  
sucking site? No. He scrolled back to the top of the page.

Something caught his eye. Destiel. What the hell is Destiel? Click.

Dean sat stunned, unable to move a muscle, unable to look away. There, before his eyes, was a drawing of himself lying naked on a  
bed.. And a naked man with wings lying beside him with his head on his chest. They appeared to be sleeping. Dean didn't know what  
shocked him more.. The fact that someone would actually draw this or the fact that when he looked at this picture, he felt like he  
had finally found the missing puzzle piece.

A realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 'HOLY SHIT! I'M IN LOVE WITH CAS! WHAT THE... I'M IN LOVE WITH CAS! ...I..' He stumbled  
backward out of his chair as the memory of his dream came flooding back to him. Wings, sweat, hair, lips, arms, neck.. kissing,  
moaning, breathing, hearts pounding... When..did...this..happen?

It took Dean a while to notice he was in a pile on the floor. He thought to himself "Okay.. I can do this. I just won't tell him.  
I'll just act like this never happened. We will go on with our lives and he'll be none the wiser. I can't tell him... Can I?"  
He shook his head to rid himself of that last thought. "No. I can't."

Dean was a limp mess on the floor. It was almost as if denial was the force behind making his body function somewhat normally.  
And now that that was gone and his muscles were like 'Screw you. Your ass is staying on the floor." He heard the all too familiar  
flutter of wings.

"Hello Dean." Cas tilts his head to look at Dean's face. His expression turns from confused to worried when he sees that Dean had  
tears streaming down his face. Something Dean himself wasn't even aware of. "What is wrong?"

"Nothin'" Dean replied.

"Dean, I have known you long enough to know that you do not just randomly lie in the floor and cry for no reason. What is wrong?"  
Cas was using his determined voice. When Cas uses this voice, he always gets answers. Always.

"Just go away, Cas." Dean mumbled.

"No. What is wrong?"

Dean's muscles decided they were tired of the cold ass floor, and allowed him to get up. "You wanna know what's wrong Cas? Do ya?"

"Yes. That is why I asked." This would normally be a smartass reply, but coming from Castiel, it was sincere.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Dean strides over to Cas and stands face to face with his Angel. "I..." Wow, Castiel's eyes were  
gorgeous. Stop Dean! Focus! "I'll tell you what's wrong..." Cas stood there, his face inches from Dean's, waiting for his answer.  
"YOU!" Dean spat.

"Me?" Cas was confused. "I caused you to cry?" He looked as though if Dean answered 'yes' to this question, he would crumble to the  
floor and cry himself.

Dean caught on to Castiel's expression and knew if he answered truthfully but without telling him the reason, Cas would be in agony.  
The thought of Cas hurting in any way, made Dean's heart sink.

"Cas, when I told you nothing is wrong, I was telling the truth."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Sometimes when someone holds something in for a long time and they finally let it out, it comes out in the form of tears. Sometimes  
it's a good thing." Dean did his best to explain without truly explaining.

"I understand that, but what were YOU holding in?" Cas asked.

Shit. There used to be a time where this explanation would be enough to get Cas off Dean's back. Those days were much less  
complicated.

"I... Well... I... OH SON OF A BITCH CAS I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Dean surprised himself with that outburst.

The split second Dean looked up to see how Cas would react to the news, he felt the lips of his Angel crash into his! Dean took no  
time at all to participate in this unexpected development. Their kiss was urgent at first, then turned slow and full and deep.  
Dean used his tongue to coax Castiel's lips to open wider. Cas accepted his tongue and met it with his own. Dean didn't expect a  
sigh to escape his throat but oops.. there it was. He felt Cas smile a little against his mouth because of this. And this is  
something Dean could get used to.

As their lips slowly parted, Cas sneaked another tiny peck.

They rested their foreheads together for a moment. Dean spoke first. "We need to talk."

"Yes." Cas replied, simply.

"Now Cas, are you sure you're okay with this?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I have wanted this for a long time now."

"Me too." Dean said.

"Yes." Castiel paused for a moment. "I know you have wanted this for a long time. I knew it would take something massive for you to  
fully realize it. It has been in the back of your mind for a few years now, but you have kept pushing it away. The only time  
you allow yourself to truly be who you are is when you are asleep."

"So I'm sleep gay?" Dean asks in his typical way.

Castiel actually snickered. "No Dean. You are just YOU when you sleep. You are MY Dean when you sleep." Castiel hesitated..  
"Why do you think I visit your dreams?"

;)


End file.
